In communication networks, asynchronous transmission of information is often the technique used when communicating information between one or more communication devices within a communication network. Asynchronous transmission is often used when low power devices make up the network. These low power devices can use a low communication duty cycle frame structure in order to minimize the amount of power used while not actively communicating with other network devices, but the use of a low communication duty cycle frame structure often implies that device availability is reduced. In wireless communication networks, a fundamental challenge is maintaining high availability communications while using low power wireless communication devices.
The neuRFon™ device by Motorola is an example of a low power, low cost, small size, and simple wireless device. The neuRFon™ device network is a zero-configuring, self-organizing, asynchronous network containing multiple neuRFon™ devices. For this network, power consumption and cost are two major concerns.
To lower the power consumption, the average communication duty cycle of all the devices in the described network has to be decreased to a minimum. The average communication duty cycle refers to the fraction of time that the wireless device is able to send and receive messages. For the described asynchronous network, the average communication duty cycle may be set so low that the infrequent communications between a transmitter and a destined receiver become a problem. For example, device A may attempt to contact device B, but device B may be not be able to receive messages due to its low average communication duty cycle. This will prevent device A from establishing contact.
A representative low average communication duty cycle frame structure, in which the above problem is illustrated, is shown in FIG. 1. Using this frame structure, a low average communication duty cycle device uses 1 ms to warm up, 1 ms to transmit and receive messages from other devices in its group, and is asleep for the remaining 998 ms of the 1 second cycle. This gives a communication duty cycle of about 0.1%, which is very power efficient.
The problem with this approach is illustrated in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a small network comprising several low power, low average communication duty cycle devices, where each device is represented as a small dot. Referring again to FIG. 2, device A tries to talk to device B. If the low average communication duty cycle frame structure in FIG. 1 is assumed, both A and B devices are able to communicate only 0.1% of the time. If we further make the reasonable assumption that device A and device B don't each have access to the other's time schedule, the probability of device A to establish communication with device B is approximately 0.1%, which is too small for most applications.
Another concern in such networks is packet loss. Network congestion often contributes to this problem, particularly in wireless networks. The behavior of wireless links existing between communication nodes or devices can be highly unpredictable due to the occurrence of fading, interference, and even deployment of the devices in unknown terrains. In such networks, there is an expectation that packet loss will occur as the traffic load on the network increases due to the greater exchange of data packets. This can have a substantial and adverse impact on service quality of the network and can cause the network to only provide best effort support in which there is no guarantee a message will indeed be sent and received.